Pilot Leela Bear
Pilot Leela is a Travel Girl and is one of the main protagonist in the Wonder Pets! Series, she is a 7 year old bear who loves to travels them with her friends . BioEdit When Pilot Leela was new to Schoolhouse, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Linny's permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved Linny, Leni Loud and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches but when Princess Lemon Gets Mad and Yells In Rager. Pilot Leela proved to be fly-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Linny and Alicia were teasing him. However, Pilot Leela has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Linny when taking passengers, and Alicia when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Greg's timing, only to run out of water. When Linny had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Pilot Leela did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most wonder pets, Pilot Leela can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Pilot Pets!", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Linny, and Diva only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Pilot Leela tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Maviswas sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Pilot Leela went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Linny hid his snowplough, Pilot Leela had to do Linny's work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Linny told Pilot Leela about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Pilot Leela did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team Pets try to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Pilot Leela is unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but is happy to see Hiro as he clears it from the other direction, then is disappointed when they mistake Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it wasn't true. Pilot Leela took her to find Toby, and once they found him safe, Pilot Leela gave him some of her coal. PersonaEdit In the seventh season, Pilot Leela acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Pilot Leela is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the fourth season onwards to the eighth season, however, Pilot Leela can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. From the seventeenth season onwards, however, her personality seems to be reverting as to how it was in the seventh season. TriviaEdit * She made her first debut in Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. * Emily met Pooh, Twilight and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. * Emily will become guest starring in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Has'sle at Dracula's Castle and Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland. * Pilot Leela is also best friends with Princess Cadance. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Pilot Pets Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who Travel To Themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets